Ghost Kiss
by Maile Skye
Summary: What really happened after the famous episode Ghost Quest, where possessed by spirits, Jonny and Jessie kiss.


Jessie sat on her bed, searching through her laptop. She had the date, almost two hundred years ago from the previous day, she had the location, an island off the coast of Nova Scotia, all she needed was the proof. Jessie was a logical girl and was convinced that there had to be some kind of proof. A newspaper article, a clipping about the murders...something. But alas, she turned up empty handed. At the moment all she had found was a newspaper clipping about the opening of someone named Marie's new store.   
  
"Marie?" Jessie whispered, her eyes opening wide. Marie, the little shop girl from the mainland. Quickly, Jessie printed up the article and started to read through it. There was nothing of importance included, no mention of Jean, Lady Caroline or anything that could prove that what had happened the night before was anything more than an elaborate dream. Jessie sighed to herself, but pocketed the article anyhow. She was confused, about the island, the ghosts, the kiss, everything.   
  
"Let's face it Bannon," she told herself, "searching for proof isn't going to help anything." She turned off her laptop, grabbed a sweatshirt and hurried outside. She shivered a little, despite being wrapped in a large sweatshirt. She wasn't sure if she was shivering because of nerves or simply being cold. Still, she kept walking. Her room seemed claustrophobic and she had to get some air. She wasn't surprised when she ended up at the lighthouse, it was only when she went inside and noticed Jonny, that her heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Hey Jess."   
  
"Hi Jonny, what are you doing here?" Jessie sat down next to him, her hands lightly shaking in apprehension.   
  
"Just thinking." Jonny said vaguely.   
  
"About yesterday?"   
  
"Uh huh, Jessie did we really?"   
  
"I think so Jonny. Granted we were possessed at the time."   
  
"Jessie," Jonny looked her in the eyes, "I don't know what was going on, but I know that I felt something when we pulled apart. It was so sudden though, I mean, you were Jessie. I couldn't actually, you know..."   
  
"Be attracted to me?"   
  
"Well yeah," Jonny laughed, "I've known you forever and you've always been one of my best friends. You don't feel things like that about one of your best friends!"   
  
"I know what you mean." Jessie said softly.   
  
"Jess, does that count?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The kiss. Because, it was my first and I don't know whether or not it counts."   
  
"I guess it does," Jessie shrugged, "and it was mine too."   
  
"Don't kill me, but I have an idea." Jonny's eyes twinkled. "What?"   
  
"What if we kissed again? Like, partially to make it official, and partially to see how we feel."   
  
"I think that's a good idea." Jessie agreed.   
  
"Should we stand, or stay sitting, or lay down, or what?"   
  
"Lay down?" Jessie arched an eyebrow.   
  
"What? I don't know what would work the best."   
  
"Let's stand," Jessie suggested, "that's how Jean and Lady Caroline did it."   
  
"Ok." Jonny agreed. Awkwardly, the two teenagers stood up and faced each other. For a moment, they were still. Jonny pushed a strand of hair off Jessie's face, then gave a small laugh.   
  
"It's now or never." He said.   
  
"Yeah." Jessie nodded. Slowly, they moved their faces together and their lips lightly touched. Timidly, they pulled away. Jonny's eyes were opened wide, though he couldn't speak.   
  
"Well, I feel better now." Jessie said.   
  
"Me too." Jonny said softly.   
  
"If we hadn't done that, we'd always be wondering, over nothing." Jessie gave a small laugh.   
  
"Nothing?"   
  
"Yeah. It was nice and all, but there weren't any..."   
  
"Sparks?"   
  
"Yeah," Jessie gave another small laugh, "it was just us. Nothing special."   
  
Wordlessly, Jonny nodded.   
  
"It'd better head back to my room. Bye Jonny." Jessie turned away, red hair flowing down her back. She slowly walked down the stairs, and when she was finally half way down, she broke into a sprint. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran out the door.  
  
"Wait!" A voice called out from behind her. Jessie stopped, though she didn't dare turn around. She couldn't let him see her tears.   
  
"Jessie, maybe it was nothing to you, but I have to tell you, it was amazing. The way I felt when your lips touched mine, Jess, wow doesn't express it strongly enough."  
  
"Jonny." Jessie whispered, still not looking at him.   
  
"Please, I know I might not be perfect, I know you might not want to admit it, but all I felt could not have been one sided."   
  
"Jonny." She repeated, finally turning around. Tears still stained her cheeks.   
  
"Jessie, what's wrong?"   
  
"I didn't want to ruin everything."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I was afraid that maybe it was one sided. One sided on my side."   
  
"No Jess," he wiped away one of her tears, "I felt it too."   
  
"I was also afraid that we would get together."   
  
"Now I really am confused."   
  
"Think about it Jonny. We're off doing god knows what, maybe something Zin thought up, and one of us had to do something dangerous, life threatening. I know either way, I wouldn't want you to go, but if we were together, I might have the power to stop you, and vise versa. Or what if we had to turn against each other."   
  
"Turn against each other?"   
  
"It's happened before Jonny, it'll happen again. It would be hard enough fighting my best friend gone evil, but my boyfriend?"   
  
"Your boyfriend?" Jonny gave her a sideways smile.   
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"Jessie, these things are all pretty unlikely. And even if they happened, we could work through them."   
  
"What would our dads think? What could this do to the team?"   
  
"It would make things a little more difficult." Jonny admitted.   
  
"A little more difficult?"   
  
"Ok, a heck of a lot more difficult."   
  
"And what if we're not meant to be." Jessie whispered.   
  
"Bite your tongue Jess."   
  
"I mean it. Jonny, I couldn't handle losing you, the awkwardness, the possibility of having a problem and not being able to turn to you. I think us together would be great, for us. Imagine Hadji, or our dads. Like I said, what would it do to the team?"   
  
"You've really thought this through Jess."   
  
"I had to Jonny. Otherwise, who knows what would happen to us."   
  
"Can I kiss you one last time?"   
  
"Of course. You mean the world to me Jonny." Jessie smiled at him. Jonny took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her own. She wrapped her arms around him and he moved his arms around her waist. A minute later, they were apart.   
  
"Friends forever?"   
  
"Friend forever." Jonny agreed, a grin on his face. Suddenly, they gave each other a glance.   
  
"Race you to the house."   
  
"You're on!" The two ran quickly to the house, acting as though nothing had changed. They wouldn't let anything change, they just wanted to be best friends, like they always were.  
  
  



End file.
